


Save Me From The Dark by DestroyerOfWorlds

by infinitelyalz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Ruby ships FitzSimmons, Self-Insert, also i am so SORRY, but she also really does not like Daisy, just complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelyalz/pseuds/infinitelyalz
Summary: In which Ruby writes self-insert fanfiction and ships FitzSimmons.(I’m sorry)





	Save Me From The Dark by DestroyerOfWorlds

**Author's Note:**

> So when Ruby said she “ships it” about FitzSimmons, I set out to write a really bad crack FitzSimmons fic as if it was written by her. But then I thought “oh no it’s gotta be self-insert.” So this happened. 
> 
> Three guesses to what song the title is from ;)
> 
> And given current fandom drama, I’ll clarify that any thoughts on Daisy are Ruby’s and not my own. I love Daisy. She deserves some peace and happiness after all the crap she’s been through. But Ruby does not exactly love Daisy - she is a selfish teenager that was brought up with limited human contact and trained to be a weapon by a bunch of Nazis. She used to idolize Quake and now has an obsessive drive to defeat her in order to show her mother that she is ready to be the Destroyer. It’s complicated.
> 
> So on that note...enjoy?

**SAVE ME FROM THE DARK**

By DestroyerOfWorlds

 

A/N: Guys I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner ugh my Mom is the worst and locked me in my room AGAIN and took away my computer. But now I’M BACK. Hope you enjoy this update and remember no flames or I’ll cut off your arms. Seriously.

Dedicated to my wonderful BF and beta Alex who helped soooo much fact-checking with his perfect memory :)

 

CHAPTER 15:

I walked into the base after the mission, still in my tight black mission suit. I pulled off my mask, tossing my head to shake out my perfectly straight and styled platinum blonde hair.

“Hey!”

I turned and my lips, painted the same color as my name, quirked up in a smile. It was my boyfriend, Xander.

“Scarlet, how did the mission go?”

Xander pulled me into a hug and then he kissed me passionately. Xander was the perfect guy. We have so much in common because his dad was a total dick who abused him as a kid and was kinda a Nazi leader and of course my mom was the worst trying to control me and also a Nazi but I still love her - family, right?

“Oh it was a success” I replied.

“Doo na be so mod-dest. Ya saved us all from those aliens!” A Scottish voice said behind me.

“You’re tip-top, Scarlet. I’m so very pleased you received the gravity powers instead of some people.” An English voice added.

I turned around and there were my best friends, Leo and Jem, coming into the base holding hands. They were on the mission with me helping to disable a device the aliens were trying to use to destroy us.

I don’t like to brag, but they were kind of right. I kicked ass, and a certain someone was pretty useless, as always.

We all started walking down the hall together. What we didn’t realize is that someone had been hiding in the shadows of the hall, listening.

 

—

 

Leo and Jem and Xander and I were all in the common area having dinner together. Since we couldn’t really go out because we were busy saving the world, this was the best we could do for a double date.

We were all laughing as Leo did a perfect impression of Daisy hiding in the quintet during the mission because she was afraid of the aliens.

“Oh my god I can believe she actually peed her pants!” Xander cried.

And we all died laughing again. I felt like I was going to crack the world in two with how powerful my laughter was.

When we all settled down, Leo cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

“Ah, em, Ah’d lak ta say sumthin. Mah Jemmy, mah wee lassie,” he got up out of his chair and kneeled down beside her. “Ah kna we ah ahlreadee mahrreed, buh so muh ha ha’ened an’ ah lovve ya so muh - will ya mahrree me ahgin?”

Jem started to cry, “Oh, Leo, my Highland Hero, of course I shall!” And then she kneeled down on the floor and kissed him.

They were just super cute and I was so happy for my friends. I’d never really had friends before and they were just adorable and very smart and helpful.

Their kiss started to get really passionate and Leo’s hands were starting to move toward second base, so as much as I liked watching them make out I cleared my throat.

They turned to me with matching smiles and blushes.

“Sorry, Scarlet,” they said at the same time in that cute way they were always talking over each other and finishing each other’s sentences. #relationshipgoals for real. Xander and I would be like that when we got married.

“Scarlet, for the wedding you must be my maid of honor!” Jem said with a smile.

I was so surprised but my scarlet lips turned up into an even bigger smile.

“Of course! You guys are my best friends!”

Then a bunch of the team came in. Coulson who I liked because he made a lot of dad jokes, Mack who was cool, and May who was always silent and kinda scary. Elena wasn’t there - we didn’t have a good first meeting and lately she’s been kinda cutthroat. And Quake was probably still hiding in the quinjet.

“Hey Jem and Leo are getting married again!” I announced and everyone started smiling and congratulating them. Even May smiled.

“And guess who’s going to be maid of honor?” Xander added, and then everyone started congratulating me and we started talking about wedding plans and bridesmaid dresses.

Then we all felt a vibration and we all got quiet as Quake came into the room. She was still in her mission suit and her hair was kinda greasy and her eyes had dark circles around them. She went and sat on the end of the couch, just staring at us.

Then Leo and Jem shared a look, and Jem stood up.

“I have an announcement since everyone is here. I’m pregnant! With twins!” And everyone started screaming and smiling and laughing again, even with Quake there.

“And of course there is a special someone here who we want to be Godmother,” both Leo and Jemma turned to look at me.

“Oh my gosh really I’m so excited to be Godmother to your babies” Quake yelled and moved off the couch coming over to stand by Jem and Leo, actually smiling for once. Everyone got super quiet because this was awkward.

“Oh, um, I was actually talking about Scarlet”

Quake got really quiet. Then the room started shaking.

“WHAT? HOW CAN YOU PICK HER OVER ME?! I’M DAISY QUAKE JOHNSON! I’M THE NEXT DIRECTOR OF SHIELD!”

“Um...” Leo and Jem said together.

“Yeah we need to talk about that I wasn’t thinking straight since I thought I was dying but since Scarlet saved me with her gravity powers and is a much better fighter than you I was thinking she should take over for me,” Coulson said.

“WHAT HOW DARE YOU” the room started shaking even more.

“DAISY STAHP” Leo cried as the plates on the table started to fall on the floor.

The quaking stopped. Quake then started to cry.

“Why are you guys so mean to me? I’ve done nothing to deserve this! I’m perfect!”

“Ugh Quake just go away no one likes you” Everyone yelled together. We’d all had enough of this.

Quake got really mad and her face got all red and ugly (not so pretty now huh) and she raised her arms to quake everyone.

“I’m gonna make you regret saying that! I’m the best and everyone loves me!”

I knew I had to stop her. She was totally losing her mind.

Quake let out a yell and the room was shaking as she raised her arms at me, “I WILL END YOU AND PROVE I AM BETTER!”

But before she could blast me with her earthquake powers I floated up in the air with my gravity powers and pulled out my trusted blades and then I threw them, hitting her in the stomach and she let out a scream while bleeding and then I crushed her with my gravity powers. Quake was dead.

I floated back to floor, everyone on the team applauding me. Xander then pulled me into a passionate kiss and dropped to the floor on one knee, Quake’s blood soaking his pants.

“Scarlet, you are so beautiful and powerful and I love you. Will you marry me?”

My wide blue eyes filled with happy tears as I screamed “YES!”

Everyone started congratulating us and then Jem and Leo came over and hugged us and Jem said, “You know what this means, right?”

“DOUBLE WEDDING!” All four of us screamed together.

And then everyone left the room to go celebrate elsewhere, leaving Quake’s dead body on the floor.

What a good day.

 

—

 

A/N: I know you guys must be freaking out over this update, right??? Til next time! Don’t forget to comment and if you don’t you’re worse than Quake! Haha! 

 


End file.
